All Fun and Video Games
by Zentia
Summary: Set a few years after A Goofy Movie (An Extremely Goofy Movie doesn't exist) and after Max graduated. Max gets a call from Chad, the football team captain jock, for a weekend sleepover to play a mysterious video game he got from a garage sale.


"Sigh…"

A forlorn Max Goof, wearing a white A shirt and underwear, laid on his bed with limbs sprawled out as dimming sunlight peaked through the window on a hot July Wednesday late afternoon. Looking over to his nightstand on the left and leaning against his Mickey Mouse phone was a picture of him and his "ex-girlfriend".

Well, to be exact, just after high school graduation, Roxanne announced that she was accepted to a college about three states away. And had to leave within a month to move out for early vacation road trip along with taking the full college tour and settling in the dorms. She suggested a long-distance relationship and gave him her new contact number that he reluctantly took now laid beside the photo.

Still to Max it did feel like a breakup regardless, leading to him to be in a depressed state after her departure. Worse yet that he didn't receive any word from the colleges he applied to while PJ was away on a trip with his dad for the summer and Bobby was away too to some family reunion. Not to mention finding any kind of full or even part time job to make some dough became unfruitful and still had a hefty amount of applications laying strewn on his desk on the right side of the room.

Also, no father and son road trip to take his mind off things as Goofy had to work some extra hours to take over other employees who were on vacation. So basically, the only things he could do were watch tv, play video games, skateboard, and long naps to pass the time.

After sighing again, his eyes just wandered the room, glancing over the posters of Powerline and other singers/celebrities along video game ones like Ruin Raider and Denizen Evil that covered most of the wall. Then to the opposite side of the room, his small tv sat on top of a black drawer with various consoles connected to it with an array of tangled cables. A cardboard cutout of Powerline stood next to the closet with a basketball hoop attached to the closet door and a skateboard leaning on the frame.

Sleeping seemed to be the right option for him in his current position. After letting out a yawn, his eyelids slowly closed for long slumber. That was until…

*Ring! Ring! Ring!

His phone interrupted him from going into his sleep session.

'Must be Peej, showing off his new cellphone again.' He thought. He picked up the receiver to hear someone he least expected to answer.

"Hey, Max?"

"Chad?"

The high school pretty boy jock and football team captain? Calling him? And what for, he wondered.

"Yeah, well… just wondering if you would like to come over at my house for the weekend since my parents are going to be out of town for anniversary vacation."

"Um, okay? Don't mind if I ask why me?"

"My buds are off doing post-grad stuff. College, finding a job, ya know? And, well what happened with Lisa."

"Yeah, sorry to hear about that."

Like Max, Chad was in the same boat of now single guys. But unlike him, she broke up with him directly due to her moving away out of state. Also, the rumor mill had it that she was cheating on him too, but that died not so long after esp. without any evidence to support it. It left him in similar funk, but he seemed to have taken it better than Max.

"But anyways, I actually called you over because I got a new video game and you wouldn't believe where I got it from! Madam Mimsy's garage sale from last weekend for a buck!"

"What? The witch?"

Madam Mimsy, dubbed the Witch of Winchester Road by many, was an odd old lady who lived a few blocks from where he's from. Just by looking at her decrepit two-story manor and unkept lawn of junk and sports a pink beehive hairdo and her standard wardrobe of dark clothing on her short four-foot frame, it wasn't hard to see why.

The rumor mill had it that those who came to visit to her and stepped into her house were never heard from again. And there were other so-called accounts about hauntings and ghosts and strange basement activities and other stories that were good at the campfire, but nothing substantial nor valid came from them.

Then there were the garage sales that were far from normal from volumes of old books about medieval times and ancient rituals to body parts like dismembered fingers or eyeballs in liquid filed mason jars to shrunken heads and other sorts of eerie oddities and paraphernalia. Her excuse that they were foreign items she had collected when she travelled the world and from second hand stores but barely anyone knows if that was for sure since many don't know much about her past.

Max didn't think much about her only small interest in the stories and had past her house a few times even during these sales but hearing that she had a video game surprised him. He pressed further on the curiosity of Chad's finding.

"So what kind of game is it?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. It came in a plain CD case with tape on it labeled Party Panic. The weirdest thing though is she said that it needs two players to be play. I tried to solo it, but the game wouldn't let me! No matter how many times I tried!"

"Whoa, that is weird."

"Yeah, and it's one of the reasons why I want you to come over, so we can get this game to work. I really want to know what it is."

"Yeah, now you got me curious too. Okay, I'll come over. So what time?"

"Around six on Friday is good."

"Alright, it's a date, heh. See ya."

And with that the conversation ended and Max prepared his old navy-blue gym duffle bag by packing the usual sleepover essentials, pjs, toothbrush, extra change of clothes, etc. Then, he notified his dad about the weekend sleepover.

That Friday evening…

A green station wagon pulled up to the sidewalk next to a two-story red house that was only two down a street corner of the suburban neighborhood. The passenger door swung open as Max, wearing his red high school jacket and blue jeans, stepped out and grabbed his bag from the backseat. After closing the doors, he went around the car onto the cement path leading towards the porch.

"Okay, Max, see ya on Monday, hyuk!" called his father from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, see ya dad." He replied while waving goodbye.

And with that, he watched his father drove away and sighed. Despite having a driver's license, he wished he had a car and just drove there himself, even a cheap junk one. Goofy would only agree to it if he got a job to help with the payments.

He looked towards the house with the gray overcast shadowing it in the background. Looks to be a stormy night like the weather forecast on the radio said. Once he got to the white front door, he rang the doorbell. No response at first, but soon muffled footfalls could be heard, descending a stairway as it came close.

Soon, the door swung opened as Chad stepped into view with a black tank top and matching gym shorts that clung tightly to his muscular tan frame. As much as Max exercised and joined some sports, he couldn't even come close to the body build that the jock had, slightly envying him.

"Max! Sup, dude!"

"Hey, man!"

"C'mon in! Already got the pizza in the kitchen and drinks in the fridge."

Max stepped inside, tossing his duffle bag to the side next to the couch, and admired the red walls that complimented the white stairwell with decorative ottoman carpet that lead to the second floor. Directly to his right was an entertainment system with a big screen TV with some stereos and a Zony Playterminal hooked up to it with a library of games and videos. In the back was the kitchen with a light blue hue. It had much of the usual fixings from cabinets to a pantry and a white refrigerator with magnetic décor and a sink next to the dishwasher. In the center was a fancy carved square wooden table with similar fashioned chairs around it. On top, white paper plates and opened pizza boxes revealed their pepperoni and cheesy goodness, emitting a tasty aroma.

Max grabbed a couple of cheese slices and a soda from the fridge. The two chatted away of recent trendy games and movies to life after school and among other things. After they ate, it was 8pm, darker than usual for a summer's night due to the overcast and oncoming storm. And it began to show with strong gales whipping trees back and forth with the occasional whirlwind of natural debris. Low rumbles of thunder could be heard from afar.

After watching some TV, Max changed into his night clothes, mainly consisting a white muscle shirt and a pair of light blue shorts. He sat in the right side of the couch as it was soon to get to the main event, Party Panic.

"Well, moment of truth." Chad said as he put in the disc in the console and turned it on.

He grabbed both controllers before getting to the couch, giving the second player one to max.

The TV screen flashed the usual console company logos and images, but surprisingly there wasn't any kind for game developers. Soon, the sound of party poppers and whistles cheers were heard as a colorful array of streamers and balloons filled the screen. But another oddity arisen as it showed up soon after:

"WARNING: Once you start playing, you can't quit and must play to the end of a full game. Quitting during gameplay will result in consequences."

Such a puzzling message juxtaposed the lighthearted and easygoing party game. It baffled the boys to a degree but decided to just go with it.

The menu showed up soon after, listing off the only selections: Start, Options.

"Ready to start this game?" as first player Chad asked second player Max.

"Yeah, let's do this."

As soon as Chad pressed Start, a shock from their controllers stung their hands.

*BZZZT!

"OUCH!"

"OW!"

"What was that?"

"Dunno, they're basically in good condition. They've never done anything like this before." Chad replied while looking over his controller for the cause.

"Whoa, Chad, look!"

Max diverted his friend's attention back to the screen for another shocking sight.

It was them! Well, 3D game renders of them fully clothed and T posing, spinning slowly in their 1P and 2P positions respectively. The console had no such feature whatsoever! How was this even possible?!

"Dude, this is…getting really creepy. Want to play something else for now, Max?"

"Ye-yeah, maybe that's good idea."

Chad got up from the couch and approached the console to turn it off until…

*BZZZZZZZZZT!

"OUCH!"

"Hey, you okay? What happened?"

"The console! It-it shocked me!"

Then, a loud alarm came from the TV showing another message: "FINAL WARNING: You must play the game in its entirety when you start. Turning off during the game will lead to permanent consequences."

Shaken by the threat on screen, Chad went back to his seat next to an equally frightened Max.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Chad said with a gulp as he picked up the controller.

"Y-yeah, let's just do this and get it over with."

And then, with the press of Start, the games began.

"Game 1: Air Hockey. First to reach 5 goals wins."

The screen shifted to an overhead of an air hockey table where their 3D avatar selves were opposite of each other, Chad on the left and Max on the right.

"Game Start!"

After that, the players got into the game that was basically like Pong with the puck going back and forth. Though they did out of reluctance for being forced into it. Soon a loud buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game.

The final score was 5 to 4, declaring Chad the winner with celebratory fanfare and confetti as his avatar displayed in the winner circle. Huh, that didn't seem too bad. If the games were this easy and short, being forced to play such simple games to the end seemed to be a breeze, right? That is until the next screen popped up with Max in the loser box as a message in large red font appeared.

"Loser Penalty: Major Mani-pedi"

"Penalty? Mani-pedi? What does that me- ACK!" Max yelped as he dropped the controller as cracking sounds followed.

"Dude, you ok?"

"My hands! My feet! They hurt! What the-?!"

Max looked down to his feet shrinking a couple of shoe sizes with dainty and petite pedicured toes. He wiggled them, still in slight disbelief that they were his. He quickly took off his gloves to see similar changes to his hands. They became smaller with their fingers lengthening and becoming thinner with longer nails.

Chad just stared in shock and awe at the change happening while Max trembled in terror. After Chad's initial shock wore off, he tried to calm down the panicking late teen.

"Hey, dude, calm down and chill."

"Chill!? How can I chill?! Look what happened to me!" Max spat back. "I'm not playing anymore! Turn it off!"

"We can't! Remember what the game warned us about quitting the game? You want to take that risk?"

Max let out a sigh in defeat that his friend was right. He didn't want to take a chance of what else the game might do to him.

"So, we just play the game?" Max said now calmed down.

"Maybe we can just tie the games. There shouldn't be any penalties for it right?"

"I guess it's worth a shot."

They picked up their controllers and continued. Max seemed to have a bit difficulty holding it at first with his longer nails without breaking them but managed. The screen transitioned to the next game as two arcade basketball shootouts with the avatars in front appeared.

"Game 2! Hoops: the first to score the most points under 60 seconds wins."

As the game began, they scored one point each in a tie and wasted much of the time. A buzzer sounded off signaling the end and calling the game a tie. Just before they could feel comfortable of fooling the system, this message popped up.

"Tie Penalty: Clothing Removal"  
"WHAT!?" Both exclaimed in shocked disbelief.

Just then a blinding white flash from the TV screen suddenly engulfs them, afterward they were left only in their birthday suits. Blushing hard the friends covered their privates on reflex. Their plan backfired completely.

"Tie penalties too?! Now what do we do?"

"*Sigh…I guess we have no choice but to play regularly."

"Great, just great." Max replied in annoyed defeat, yet still not looking forward for what else the game has in store for them.

Next game was another arcade sport, Ball Toss. Throw the footballs into the moving targets and whoever has the more points before the sixty second timer runs out wins. The nude boys played as normal, still anxious but willing to push through to the end.

*BZZZZZTTT!

The buzzer sounded, declaring Chad the winner again and Max giving out a depressed sigh as the next screen popped up.

"Loser Penalty: Limb-er up."

"What does that-? Ugh!"

"Max?! You okay?"

Max dropped his controller onto the couch as he felt tingling in her arms and legs. Even though they were lanky and not that muscular, his arms became much slender to match his feminine hands. He stood up to see the same happening with his legs as they became slimmer too with womanly calves and thighs. He sat back down breathing heavily as the changes stopped, still couldn't believe what is becoming of him and hopeless to do anything about it. Chad could only watch helplessly yet intrigued into his friend's becoming. Though he still tried to console him.

"I-if you want, I can let you win one. If that will make you feel better."

"No-no, it's fine, it's fine. I just want to get this over with." Max said, calmed down, thinking it was better for one of them to come out of this game unscathed than both. Doesn't seem worth the risk.

The next game was soccer based, again with similar rules as the others. Player with the most goal points within the allotted time wins. And similarly, Chad came out the winner.

"Loser Penalty: Hip and Waisted"

"Oh no…Unnngggh…"

Max groaned as he felt his pressure in his pelvis region with cracking sounds as his waist slimmed and thinned while his hips pushed outward to a more child bearing form. His feminine form now being more defined. It's clear what he was becoming.

"Max, I think-"

"It's fine! It's fine…Next game."

On the next screen, the avatars were in front two arcade games of Skeeball with brown balls in tow ready to roll them up into holes from 50 to 500 points each. Whoever has the most points within sixty seconds wins. The began as the balls rolled and launched thunderously as boys battled it out. Soon, it was over with 2500 to 1600. Player 1 declared the winner yet again.

"Loser Penalty: Booty Bumper"

"Oh no… Ungh!" Max groaned as he felt his butt swelled and bloated with a couple layers of fat. He got up and with dainty hands gave them a tight squeeze, feeling how firm and sensitive they were, eliciting a moan from him. Chad couldn't help but stare at the booty that makes Lisa's look flat. He shook his head and focused back to the screen.

"Ahem! Can we move this along?"

"Oh, um, sure." Max replied as he sat back down.

Continuing the game, Laser Tag came up next as their avatars donned proper white plastic headgear and vest with laser pistols with a dark Tron-like background playroom. Player who eliminates the other in three shots wins.

The 'pew' sounds of lasers filled the room as the boys played until the last shot made its mark and the buzzer sound.

"Aww, man…"

"Wow, I finally won!" Max exclaimed.

However, that sense of victory immediately faded quickly, as he looked over to Chad who had a worried look.

"Loser Penalty: Dick + 6 inches"

"Huh? Wha? Ung!"

Chad felt his shaft went rigid as it became fully erect in a matter of seconds. But after going into its seven-inch stiff state, it stretched onwards, inch by inch until it reached thirteen inches. Just over a foot!

"No way…" Chad muttered in shock, as he slightly caressed his cock.

Max was at a loss for words as he stared agape at his friend's enlarged manhood. His face turned a reddish hue. Was it shock with penis envy or a sense of attraction? Maybe both? He shook his head of such thoughts. Yet still distraught that his friend seemed to be keeping his masculinity while he was slowly but surely losing it.

"Le-Let's continue, please."

"Oh…okay."

Chad snapped out his trance, taking his hand off the joystick on his body to the one on the controller.

Kart Racing came up next, whoever crosses the finish line first within three laps wins. The revs of engines sounded as their avatars wore helmets in medium size karts, a red one for player one and blue for player two, on a standard curvy oval shape course. When the light turned green, they were off.

The race was neck and neck until the blaring horn signaled the end.

"Well, that didn't take long for me to lose again." Max said, awaiting what fate the game has instore for him.

"Loser Penalty: Tits for Tat"

"Wha-Ooooooh…" Max groaned as he felt great sensitive pressure in his chest.

Looking down, he could see his dark nipples puff up and go erect, with areolas the size of half dollars. They began to protrude from his chest, as fleshy mounds slowly balloon into F sized jugs.

"Whoa…Unreal!"

Max was mesmerized by his new melons as dainty hands fondled them. He let out a moan, feeling his chest's new sensitivity. Were females this sensitive? Chad couldn't help but ogle at his friend's new large assets. Bigger than Lisa's for sure. He winced a bit as his shaft throbbed in response too, as if it wanted to be hugged and snuggled tightly by those massive mams.

*Boooommm…

*PHSHHHHHH!

A low rumble of thunder and downpour of rain snapped them out of their stupor. The storm had arrived. They continued with the game, trying to finish it before the storm gotten too severe.

The next game revealed itself to be an obstacle course challenge, like the ones on Family Double Dare with rope climbing and swinging, monkey bars, slides into ball pits and other similar things. First to complete the course within the allotted time wins.

The boys, or technically one boy and one soon to be girl, played on. Like the kart race, it was another close one as the avatars trudged through the course with winner announced at the end.

"Winner: Player One!"

"Loser Penalty: Genitalia Flip."

"Genitalia flip? Wha-? AUUUGH!"

Max then felt a twinge of pain in his crotch region. Looking down, he could see his stiff cock shrink inch by inch and his balls shriveling up back into his body. His dick receding into a newly developed flesh hole as Max let out a pleasurable moan as it did, leaking pussy juices in the process.

"No…way…" Was all he could mutter as he saw his new vagina with dainty fingers dove into the newly formed slit, causing him to shudder.

Chad just bit his lip as his cock throbbed harder for Max's hot feminine frame than before. Her -er, his body was enough to put Lisa's to shame, it was getting hard to handle his horniness within. Wait! What was he thinking? This was his friend who was just a male only over an hour ago!

"Let's…let's continue, please?"

"Y-yeah." Max replied. Though as he glanced towards Chad, slightly looking down at his foot long, his face blushed and felt his pussy leaked out a little. Quickly he looked towards the screen before certain thoughts entered his mind.

Next game was a small round of mini golf, get below the number of strokes for five holes and win. The courses had the usual obstacles with tricky curves, steep hills, windmills, etc. The game lasted longer than others due to some difficulty with aiming and hitting the ball which led to frustrating moments.

"Winner: Player One!"

"Loser Penalty: Full Head and Vocal Makeover."

"Oh, no…Ugh!"

Max felt tingling around his head and neck, stronger at first in the scalp. Soon, long flowing black wavy hair cascaded down his back. His eyelashes grew longer. He grunted as he felt his nose and muzzle shrank and his head became rounder, giving a more female appearance. A feminine sounding gasp escape his throat as the tingling went there too.

"Wha-?" he grabbed his throat, now realizing how girly his voice truly sounded.

But there was no mistaking it; the transformation was complete. Max was now full female.

"How-how do I look?" she said, not used to her new voice.

"Uh…Hot. Very hot!" Chad replied, still awestruck with the final transformation and Max's overall gorgeously irresistible face and body.

Anxiously, she went into the bathroom that met halfway between the kitchen and living room by the stairs. Just a glance at her reflection left her speechless. A hand slowly touched her beautiful yet unrecognizable face that she just had seen for the first time. Standing in the mirror was hot young lady with nice curves, large tits, firm butt, and slender arms and legs. A female that the whole football team might try to get a touch down on. Yet this was the same Max that was a male just over an hour ago.

"Hey, Maxie! Game is starting again!"

"'K, coming." She answered, not bothered of the name he given her.

She headed back to her seat on the couch and picked up the controller. Both now blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other as their attraction with one another were distracting yet growing. Their hormones acting up greater than before.

The next game was a Test Your Strength game with the avatars wielding mallets in front of a lighted tower with a bell on top, the one who is strong enough and manage to hit the bell first wins. The controls were a bit finnicky for this one, trying to measure the power used in the mallet swing. But after a few minutes, the winner was announced.

"Winner: Player One!"

"Loser: Pussy Penetration."

"WHAT?! NO!" Max screamed out. But her body froze, dropping the controller.

"What's going on? Can't move!"

"Me too!" Chad replied; his body mimicked hers, dropping the controller as well.

"Wait, what- what am I doing?!" Max yelled as her body went into autopilot as she lied on her back, her legs then spread out on the couch, revealing her wet snatch to her couch companion.

"My body! Can't control it!" Chad said as he began to crawl over to her until he was well on top of her, face to face, penis to pussy.

The effects of the game had tight grip on them. Try as they might they couldn't resist, not just the game but their hormones as well. Chad's dick dribbled with precum as it rubbed against Max's wet snatch. And with one thrust, sex began.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! ~OOOOOoooooh!" she moaned deeply as he buried his bone within her, feeling it throbbed and rubbed against her inner walls. It felt incredible! Pure ecstasy! Was this how sex as a female is like? Chad grunted and groaned as he pumped into her, slowly picking up speed with Max holding onto his torso and her legs wrapped around his waist as she followed the rhythms of his thrusts.

Soon, it was hard to tell if it was the game's doing or the couple were acting on lustful hormones. They made long tongue tangled kisses as Chad groped her breast. Max panted and gasped rapidly as their climaxes draw close.

"Mmmm…ooooh…Chad, I'm coming close! I-Aaaah~!" Max gasped as she felt a release of feminine fluids lubricating his dick.

"Uhhn! Ooooh…I'm coming too! Ooooh~!" Chad moaned as his cock shot out a jet stream of semen into her newly developed womb, causing her to shudder and moan.

They ignored the game for more making out until…

*BOOOOOM! *BZZZZZT!

A bright flash followed by a thunderous roar filled the air as the lights went out.

"AH!" Max screamed in surprise.

"Relax, it's just a blackout." Chad replied as he pulled out of her, making her body quiver slightly.

"Oh no! The game!" Max cried out, realizing that the TV and console were completely off.

"Crap…well, nothing we can do for now. Just gonna try again when the power comes back on. Whenever that will be. Come on, there're candles in the kitchen. It'll give us some light."

The two stumbled a bit in the dark for a moment but managed to get the task done of lighting some emergency candles from beneath the kitchen sink. They also managed to get some flashlights from out of the closet too.

It was around 10:30 pm and there was nothing much else to do without electricity. Time for bed.

Guided by flashlight, the nude pair went upstairs into the hallway.

"The guest room is on the left, opposite of my parents' if you want. Or would you like to sleep in my-"

"Yes! Oh, sorry, I mean sure. I think it be fine if we sleep, um, stay together."

"Heheh alright." He said leading her to the door at the end of the hall that was decorated with a dartboard and a biohazard sign.

Opening the room, they were greeted by darkness as usual. But with the bright beams in hand illuminated much of the room. It reminded of her own room at home. An entertainment system with some other consoles hooked to a big screen TV and stereo on the left, opposite of the queen size bed with teal covers. An opened walk in closet revealed a wardrobe of denim vests, white tees, ripped jeans, football gear and others. Strewn on the walls were posters and pinups of rock bands, video games, and other boy trending things.

Chad went into bed under the covers and patted on the spot next to him, inviting her over. She followed with his gesture and lied next to him, close to cuddling up and embraced in each other's arms. They gazed in each other's eyes before their lips meet for a long-wet kiss.

"Night, Chad."

"Goodnight, Maxie."

Fortunately, the storm subsided into light rain as they slept soundly throughout the night.

The Next Day…

Sunlight peeked through the window above the bed, stirring the 'birthday suited' couple in their sleep.

Max was the first wake up as her eyes flittered open. She looked down from where she lay to see large tits in the way. So, turning into a female wasn't a dream at all, figures. Another thing she noticed was that the ceiling light and the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed were lit up. It meant only one thing. The power was back on.

"Hey, Chad, the power is back." She said as she sat up in bed, looking over to her bedmate.

"Mmm…oh yeah? That's great." He replied soon to be fully awake.

"Now we can be able to finish the game. Maybe I can get back to normal when it's over."

"Oh, yeah…but let's eat first. I'm starving." Chad replied a tad upset that the beauty before him will be gone yet understandable for Max's position.

They got out of bed and headed downstairs into the kitchen to eat. However, what caught their attention midway on the stairs was the TV. Instead of the game they were playing last night, the screen was a bright blue with white text reading: "Please Insert Disc".

"What?! No way!" Chad yelled as he rushed over to the game console with Max following suit.

He bent over and opened the console to reveal the game disc gone. Not only that but the case it came with disappeared too.

"How?! I didn't even touch the console last night!" he exclaimed. How could this have happened? A burglary, he thought? No, there were no signs of a break-in esp. with the storm. Everything just vanished into thin air! He was stumped. Then again, this was a game that could transform a person and force them to have sex.

Max slumped down into the couch and sighed in defeat, with head in her hands.

"Great, just great. I'm stuck like this aren't I? My dad is gonna flip when he sees me like this!"

"Don't worry babe. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I hope so…wait. Did you just call me babe?"

*RIIIIIINNNG

"Um! I'll get that." he said as he quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed the white phone on the kitchen counter.

Meanwhile Max's attention went over to her duffle bag that lay next to the couch. Wasn't it dark blue that last time she saw it and not a light purple? Curiously, she went over to it and unzipped the main compartment. She went wide eyed at what she discovered. A couple of girly tees with bright colors with words in glitter and heart shapes, some purple and pink tank tops with feminine logos, tight denim short shorts and miniskirts and matching lacey white and pink bras and panties. All she could do was mutter, "No way…"

"Hello?" … "Oh, hey, Mr. Goof! Heh, heh…" … "Other than the power outage, everything is fine! Your son-" … "What? Daughter?! I mean, yes, of course! Sorry, slip of the tongue." … "Um, Max? Your dad wants to talk to you."

Max stopped digging through her things and grabbed the phone Chad gave her.

"Um, hi, dad?"

"Hiya, honey! Just wanted to check up on my little girl." Goofy said on the other line, speaking and acting as if everything was normal and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just fine! A bit nervous during the power outage, but that's about it."

"Ok, see ya later, Maxie!"

"Bye, dad. *Click!"

Max let the phone go on the couch as Chad went to sit by her.

"Feeling ok, Max?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like I'm stuck like this." Max said a bit shaken. "But this is just so unreal! First the game changed me into a girl, it disappears the next day and now it changed reality!"

"I'm sorry about this. If I hadn't made you play that game or even bought that stupid game at all, none of this would have happened." he said getting a bit depressed.

"Chad, it's fine. I guess being a girl isn't so bad, esp. after what happened last night." She blushed recalling their 'fun' time on the couch just before the game shut off. Even seeing her friend in the buff still provoked some erotic emotions. Man, he was starting to smell musky good too. "Besides, I actually wouldn't mind being like this."

She consoled him by wrapping her arms around his neck, then nuzzled him. Chad was caught off guard by her approach, but soon eased into it as he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her to. Soon, they were face to face, then they had long wet kiss. Then, they lied down with him on top of her, a make out session soon followed.

"So, I guess this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, Maxie?"

"I guess so. Hee-hee- Hyuk! Oh!" she covered her mouth. "Well, looks like some things didn't change."

**The End**


End file.
